Geschichten einer Irren
by Melina und Asahi
Summary: Zu der Geschichte sag ich (Asahi) nicht viel... lest es oder auch nicht!!! ^-^


Draco, trau dich!  
  
Draco rennt durch das düstere Hogwarts. Er hat einen großen Fehler gemacht. Er hat den Menschen den er am meisten liebt zu tiefst verletzt. Schwer atmend bleibt er vor dem, eigentlich geheimen, Eingang des Gryffindor Towers stehen. Draco: Herz, du klopfst so laut! Jetzt nur nicht verzagen! Kein zurück, nun sind wir hier. Nutze deine Chancen, doch die Angst sitzt tief in mir! Zurück in die Vergangenheit Führt die Reise durch die Zeit.  
  
Das Bild verschwimmt. Wilde Farben vermischen sich und beginnen sich wie wild zu drehen... als das Bild wieder still zu sein scheint sieht man Harry der durch den tiefen Schnee auf Hogwarts zustapft. Scheinbar kommt er gerade von Hagrids Hüte zurück. "Potter!" hört man Dracos Stimme. Harry dreht sich um und blickt den blonden Slytherin verwirrt an. "Was willst du Malfoy!" Draco blickt zu Boden. Scheinbar fehlen ihm die Worte. "Ich will mit dir reden!" Harry sieht wütend aus. "Ich aber nicht mit dir! Das was du Hermione angetan hast, werde ich dir nie vergessen! Du solltest lieber mit Hermione reden als mit mir..." Wütend geht Harry weiter und lässt Draco alleine stehen. "Es tut mir nicht wegen ihr leid,... Harry. Sondern wegen dir! Ich kann dich nicht leiden sehen..." flüstert Draco zu sich selbst. Die Farben verschwimmen wieder und erneut dreht scheint sich alles zu drehen. Schneller als zuvor und als die Farben wieder zum stehen kommen befinden wir uns in der Großen Halle. Hermione sitzt alleine am Gryffindor Tisch. Die restliche Halle ist leer. Die großen Eichentüren der Halle gehen auf und Draco kommt herein. Er sieht müde aus... und traurig. "Hermione... kann ich... kann ich mit dir reden?" Hermione blickt vor ihrem Buch auf. "Was willst du Malfoy? Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?" Der Slytherin setzt neben Hermione auf die Bank. "Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Tue jetzt ja nicht so, als sei alles meine Schuld... wer hat denn Abends auf mich im Kerker gewartet? Das warst du!" Hermione klappt ihr Buch zu. "Und wer hat mich einfach fallen gelas..." - "Was hast du erwartet... das ich dich heirate nur weil wir einmal miteinander geschlafen haben?" Sie blickt zu Boden. "Du hast recht... wie dumm von mir!" Hermione steht von ihrem Platz auf und verlässt die Halle. Dracos Blick folgt ihr, bis sie nicht mehr zusehen ist. Wieder dreht sich das Bild und die Farben werden neu gemischt. Das Nächste was man sieht ist Draco der mit Harry draußen steht. Es ist dunkel. "Warum hast du mich herbestellt, Malfoy?" Malfoy geht eine paar Schritte auf den jungen Gryffindor zu bis ihre Gesichter nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt sind. "Was?" stöhnt Harry als der Slytherin ihn gegen eine nah gelegenen Wand drückt. "Psssst... kannst du nicht einmal den Mund halten?" flüstert Draco und schließt langsam seine Augen. Harry, der es langsam mit der Angst zu tun bekommt, versucht ihn von sich zu drücken, doch Draco hält ihn fest an die Wand gedrückt. Der Slytherin legt den Kopf schräg und küsst genussvoll Harrys Hals. Leise stöhnt der schwarzhaarige Junge auf und Draco sieht das als Zeichen weiter zumachen. (Ab hier hat Melina weiter geschrieben... versaut sie einfach meine Texte) Dem einen Kuss folgen weitere und der junge Slytherin gibt sich voll seiner Leidenschaft hin. Nach kurzer Zeit sagt Draco zu Harry: Harry, ich liebe dich und ich bin hierher gekommen um es dir zu sagen... ich liebe dich, ich will dich jetzt, gleich. Zieh dich aus.... Du bist der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte. Ich liebe dich seit Madam Malkin.... Ich wollte es dir schon früher sagen, doch ich dachte das du mir nicht glaubst... Fortsetzung folgt... ?!!!!!!!!  
  
Eigentlich sollte das eine "ernsthafte" (!?) Slash Geschichte werden die ich im Englisch Unterricht begonnen habe aber ich wusste nicht weiter und da hat Melina einfach weiter geschrieben und da ich es nicht sehr toll fand, hab ich gesagt bekommt ihr es aus dank vor gesetzt... *argh* ^-^ wuahahahah bin ich fies... © Asahi  
  
Melina ist am Nerven das sie auch noch was schreiben will...  
  
ich werde gequält, ich wurde gezwungen das zu schreiben, nur weil Asahi zu unkreativ ist. Hier werden alle immer gequält. Und unter den Imperius- Fluch gesetzt. Diesen Text habe ich aus freien Stücken geschrieben...  
  
... ja den obigen Text! Und bei dem eben war sie unter Drogen...#  
  
stimmt gar nicht...  
  
*argh* doch das stimmt! Geh mit deinen Teletubbies spielen und nerv nicht wenn ich dabei bin die Welt zu regieren...  
  
Wollen wir mal nicht über Teletubbies reden... Was da so in Slytherin Kerker abgeht.... Will ich nicht wissen... will ich gar nicht wissen...  
  
Das bekommst du Scheiß Gryffindor auch nie zu Gesicht! Unsere Partys sind die besten in Hogwarts... und jetzt hau ab... oder AVADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KeDAVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...........  
  
So das wars... Melina ist tot und kann nichts mehr sagen!  
  
ENDE  
  
(Melina im Hintergrund: Das stimmt gar nicht... das ist gemein!! ... Ich sag nur: HEUL DOCH... .. lalalalalala....)  
  
P.S. Das schöne Wörtchen ERNST (NEIN! WIR REDEN NICHT VOM DEUTSCHEN VORNAMEN!) findet sich leider nicht in meinem oder Melinas Wortschatz. Deswegen nehmt es bitte alles nicht zu .... ^-^ ' 


End file.
